


[Podfic] the act of creation

by Autodidact



Series: Leto Does Podfic [11]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Atypical Melancholy, Canon-Typical Bastardry, Canon-Typical Eye Trauma, Character Study, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Skeletons, Trans Elias Bouchard, Trans Jonah Magnus, Trans Male Character, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autodidact/pseuds/Autodidact
Summary: “I’m sorry, old friend,” Jonah murmurs, lifting the skull so he can meet the empty sockets of its eyes. “I wish I could say that I tried to save you. But we both know that’s a lie.”(A character study of Jonah Magnus, in three deaths and one life.)
Relationships: Jonah Magnus/Barnabas Bennett
Series: Leto Does Podfic [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890415
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Associated Articles Regarding One Jonah Magnus, Jonah Magnus Week 2020





	[Podfic] the act of creation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the act of creation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395396) by [screechfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screechfox/pseuds/screechfox). 



  
[Download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lkof0tqu1zrr8fd/the%20act%20of%20creation.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a contribution for Jonah Magnus Week 2020. Because, in Jonah Magnus' own words: We mustn't forget our roots.
> 
> Leto can be found on tumblr @auto-didact (general) and @divorcecravat (TMA), or on twitter @quickenedsilver.
> 
> The beautiful cover art was done by Jay, who can be found on on tumblr and twitter @gummybyrd and on AO3 @Thetwistingdeceit.


End file.
